Isoicon Point
Isoicon Point is small New Illidari encampment established equally between borders of Netherstorm, Hellfire Peninsula and Blade's Edge Mountains. It was meant to connect Manaforge Ultris with Pools of Aggonar and enable flight connections, but it turned out to be great place to experiment with arcane and fel energies. Location of the base on one of levitating stones allowed to keep it's existence in secret. History Isoicon Point, founded about two years after fall of Illidan Stormrage, is probably the youngest city in Outland. Idea of building a city in Crumbling Waste was risky, but it was only way to connect New Illidari forces in Netherstorm with rest of Outland. In absence of Hassasyn Duskbreaker, commander Summerwind took decision of forming special group of Blood and Felblood Elf arcanists that will find and stabilize a rock big enough to make an encampment. Doing so take about 3 months, but the city was established. Population Although the city's population is rapidly growing, there are still empty buildings and it looks rather abandoned. Using great amounts of arcane and fel magic, New Illidari forces stabilised stones surrounding the city, making it safe. The encampment is still being expanded by Shadowsun forces, consisting mainly of Blood and Felblood Elves. After building a bridge to another large floating stone many demons settled in new Bridge Encampment. Their presence boosted city growth. Most of the Point's population are arcanists and warlocks experimenting in draining Twisting Nether's energies. Architecture Architecture in Isoicon is mainly sin-dorei, consists of simple houses with additional towers in order to save space, because city is built on relatively small rock. There are two bigger buildings in the city - Commander's Palace and Manalab. First is house of commander Dawnrage and contains inn and Nethergon Energy Vial's shop. Palace is the hightest building in the city - it's tower is connecting it to next crumbling rock, stabilizing whole Isoicon. Second, Manalab is expanded version of Blood Elf sanctum using Manaforge technology. Nethergon Energy is gathered here, but the building is also place of arcane and fel experiments. Energy gathered by Manalab is used to empower all spells in Isoicon. Architecture in Bridge Camp is slightly different than in Isoicon main city. It's sin-dorei building were twisted by fel magic in extreme ways to make it better for new demonic inhabitants. Seen from Isoicon, Bridge Camp's black towers shines with grim beauty of green flames. There's only a small outpost in Bridge Camp for Felblood Elves responsible for guarding the Bridge and maintaining corrupted Dragonhawks. Next to it is demonic Fort, house of higher-rank demons and place of warlock's meetings. It's also place where Flight Master can be found. Minerals, fauna & flora Small veins of ethereum and adamantite were noticed near Isoicon, but were not big enough to mine them on a big scale. Recently some untamed Voidwalkers and Manafiends appeared near the city, probably because of large use of Twisting Nether's energies. Also, corrupted Dragonhawks are breeded for maintaining flight paths. There are some exotic trees in Isoicon, taken there by colonists. In Bridge Camp those trees become corrupted and quickly spread out demonic roots on whole rock. Their black branches and glowing green flowers look rather otherworldly, but couldn't be used in alchemy unless you want to poison somebody. For traveller Isoicon is place where most skilled arcanists of New Illidari can be found. It's also source of Nethergon Energy which you can buy from shop in Commander's Palace - but it is sold only for skilled spellcasters. From the flight master you can easily get to Manaforge Ultris in Netherstorm or to Pools of Aggonar in Hellfire Peninsula. If you have your own mount, you can also get to Blade's Edge Mountains on west. More adventurous travellers can go to Bridge Camp, but then should be cautious unless they want to stay there longer. Anyway, it's psychodelic architecture is worth-seeing, because it's first example of place created, not destroyed or just influenced by demons. Plans for the future Commander Dawnrage plans to expand the city to the west, connecting other floating rocks to create more space for buildings. He also wants to create some city defences in case it would be discovered by other factions, especially Burning Legion agents. Category:New Illidari